Loyalty
by nicfanz
Summary: Despite his ill feelings towards the Legend Killer, Cody knew the importance of loyalty. Randy/Cody. Not slash.


**Loyalty**

Cody Rhodes stood backstage, arms folded against his chest, a neutral expression on his features. He was not alone as WWE diva Mickie James stood next to him. She was facing him, her hand gesturing towards the open door. "Do you see all the snow outside? I mean it's a blizzard, a real live blizzard. We could get stuck here. They even shut down the interstates," she stated, her eyes widening in disbelief, a hint of worry and panic laced in her voice.

If there was anything he abhorred most in the world, it was snow. The icy particles were nature's gift but Cody found them cold and dangerous. Just a touch on his fingertips would send his body temperature down fifty degrees. The chilly feel of the precipitation sent shivers down his spine much like the frosty, steel glare from a blue-eyed man. "I hate the snow. I don't understand why we're even in Iowa," he spoke, looking at the petite brunette next to him.

Suddenly Snuka and Manu appeared in front of him, their visages masked with fury. "Well, that was pretty last week, very nice. So you're in and we're out?" Snuka asked in resentment. "You go and you join Randy Orton without us?" Snuka's eyes were clouded with anger and the sting of betrayal.

Cody knew that the duo looked at him as if he were no different than Benedict Arnold. He had aligned with them then ran off with the infamous Legend Killer. Randy had kicked the two men to the curb but chose to keep Cody. Cody had not known why, he still didn't, but he took the chance—the chance to be in Legacy, the group that was going to supersede Evolution as the most dominant stable in WWE history. He did not regret his actions because he was sure they would have followed Randy if given the same chance. They would not even look back if Cody were the one who had been left out. "What did you expect me to do?" he asked the duo. "I had an opportunity and I took the most of it. Why are the two of you taking this so personally? Listen, if the two of you had been in my shoes, you would have done the exact same thing," he explained professionally, as if the whole thing was just a business deal. It was the best way to describe the whole ordeal. They were here to gain, to profit. He did not care for Randy and Randy sure didn't like him. They were just using each other until the well ran dry.

"Listen, we've given you fair warning. We're coming after Randy Orton tonight so either you're with us…or against us. Think about it," Manu said lowly, his face menacing.

Snuka stepped closer to Cody's face. "And while you're thinking about that, just know we've brought a backup tonight—somebody who feels the exact same way we do, second generation—just like us." The son of Jimmy Snuka slapped Cody's chest with the back of his hand. "Think about that," he finished and walked off with the heavy Samoan.

Snuka's last words filled Cody's head with curiosity. "Who?" he asked the empty room. Who could be the one that was aligning himself with Snuka and Manu? Randy had enough to worry about with his match against Kane, but now the Legend Killer had to stress over a potential unknown attacker. He did not care for Randy, not like he cared for his father, or his brother, or even his friends. In fact, he still held ill feelings towards the Legend Killer for slapping his father and himself at the start of his career. But he knew the importance of loyalty. Randy, for now, was his leader and as the only subordinate, he had a duty to protect the alpha dog. Because if Randy was gone, he was nothing.

He stepped out of the room and walked quickly down the hall. He stopped in front of the changing room and raised his fist to knock on the door, his hand stopping in mid-air, hesitating. Should he warn the Legend Killer that he had another person to worry about? Maybe a beat down would deflate the cold man's massive ego. Cody smirked at the thought, but the grin disappeared when he realized that the dangers outweighed his own desire for revenge. He knocked on the door urgently. "Randy, are you in there?"

The door swung open and frosty blue eyes bore down on him once again. Cody didn't want to admit it, but he found the man in front of him intimidating. His face was constantly masked with a sinister expression as if his thirst for blood was insatiable. "What…do you want?" He enunciated every word clearly and slowly, his cool tone adding a chilly effect.

Cody took a step back, willing himself to not look down at the floor like a twelve year old school boy. "I-I saw Manu and Snuka. They're bringing someone, a second generation star, and they're coming after you." Cody saw Randy's blue eyes flash, but with what he wasn't sure.

"Who?" the Legend Killer demanded coolly.

Cody shook his head. "I don't know. They didn't say. I just came to warn you. You should be prepared."

An almost amused smirk curved on the lips of the taller brunette which confused Cody. "So you came to warn me, huh? How…charitable of you." Randy folded his arms against his muscular chest and stared at Cody entertainingly.

Cody narrowed his eyes. He did not like the grin on the Legend Killer's face. "Don't think we're friends or anything. I'm just looking out for myself. If they take you out, it wouldn't bode well for Legacy," he explained.

Randy gave Cody a knowing smile. "Right, of course. Well now that you have told me, you can go now."

Cody felt a surge of anger at the other man's ungrateful attitude. He had been nice enough to warn Randy of the attack and all he could do was tell him to leave. Not even a single "thank you" escaped his lips. Cody turned around to leave when a hand shot out and wrapped itself around his wrist.

"I'll see you at ringside." It was not a question but a demand.

"I might be busy," Cody responded coolly, glaring at the Legend Killer. It was not a smart move from the second generation star. No one should disobey his leader. It would only end in trouble.

"Like I said, I'll see you at ringside," Randy hissed, his face twisting into a menacing expression.

Cody did not respond and pulled his hand away from Randy's harsh grip. He rubbed his sore wrist and walked down the hallway, but he could feel the cold steel eyes follow his every move.

He was back in the locker room area. The TV was showing a video of Vince McMahon, advertising the CEO's upcoming return to _Raw_. He heard a stage man yell for him to come out. It was time for Randy's match against Kane. He stood up from his seat and walked out, stopping when he saw that the Legend Killer was twenty feet away, looking at him. It was as if the man had been waiting for him. A shiver ran down Cody's spine but he shook the feeling away. Cody walked up to Randy and looked up at him. The taller man's steel eyes met Cody's warmer ones.

"When we get out there, I want you to stand at ringside at all times. Do not interfere, do not do anything. Let me handle everything," Randy instructed, his voice deep and slightly rough.

Cody nodded silently and followed the dark-haired man towards the arena entrance. The music hit and a chorus of boos and cheers can be heard from the crowd. Kane was already in the ring. The Big Red Machine glared threateningly at Randy, a sinister expression on the monster's face. Cody swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. For once, he did not envy Randy. Randy walked slowly down the ramp, as if trying to delay the inevitable. Cody could not help but glance back every now and then, wondering when Manu and Snuka, and their third associate, would attack.

Cody stopped in front of the ring as he watched Randy walk up the steps. Immediately, Kane began his assault on the Legend Killer. With one strong clothesline from the Big Red Machine, Randy was sent flying to the hard surface that was the floor. Cody began walking towards the hurt man to see if he was okay but he remembered Randy's words not to interfere. He opted to shout words of encouragement instead. "C'mon Randy, get up. You can beat him." The words felt foreign coming from his lips, considering their toxic past. But Randy was his leader and Cody knew the importance of loyalty.

Randy slowly got up from the floor and climbed back into the ring. It didn't take long for the Legend Killer to get the upper hand, getting Kane in a headlock. Cody held back a smirk as the situation was reversed. A couple of minutes later, the Big Red Machine climbed onto the top rope and was about to do a splash on Orton when Randy gave the monster a flying kick to the midsection. Kane immediately crumbled to the mat in pain. Randy took the opportunity to go for the pin. Cody noticed that Kane had his elbow up on the third count but the bell rang anyway. Randy rolled under the ropes and out of the ring as Kane looked at the referee in stunned disbelief. As soon as Kane walked down the ramp to stalk the scared referee, Randy climbed back in the ring and slapped Cody on the hand as a signal of victory. Cody grinned. One threat was taken care of and now they only had to worry about the vengeful duo.

As if on cue, Randy's theme music was interrupted with a voice on a microphone. "Randy, Randy, Randy," the voice taunted, capturing Cody and Randy's attention. "You gonna want to listen to what we have to say. Cody," Manu looked at the second generation superstar, "we told you we were coming after Orton. So are you with us…or against us?" It was two against two, three against one if Cody decided to rejoin the duo. With the surprise attacker, Cody knew he and Randy were outnumbered. Despite his fear, he did not move an inch, still contemplating his next move.

"We told you we were bringing back-up," Snuka spoke into the microphone. "Here he is." A familiar music hit and Cody's stomach dropped. Ted DiBiase walked out and joined the duo. Ted was once his partner…and friend. But Cody knew the man was furious with Randy for kicking him in the head, forcing him out of work for two months. The three men surrounded the ring, circling Randy, like a predator surveying its prey. Manu, Snuka, and DiBiase climbed into the ring and Randy stepped back, his back facing Cody. Randy turned to look at Cody, silently asking him for assistance…or wondering if he was going to join the trio, Cody did not know. Slowly, he climbed into the ring and Randy's blue eyes were on him. They were not cold this time, but flickered with anxiety and slight distrust. Cody understood why. Their tumultuous past did not give Randy a good reason to put faith in the second generation superstar. Randy made the first move, punching Snuka. DiBiase and Cody joined in. He was so busy attacking Snuka that he did not notice that Ted was on their side. Randy focused his attention on Manu and Cody went over to help his leader. The three ruthlessly attacked the two fallen men, making sure to eliminate the threat. Randy pulled Snuka up and threw him to Cody and Cody executed his new signature move on his former team-mate. Cody watched as Ted implemented a cobra clutch legsweep on Manu. The three stood in the ring as the arena was filled with the sound of booing from the displeased audience.

Randy looked at Cody then to Ted with the usual sinister expression that Cody was used to. Despite himself, he felt a sense of satisfaction that things were back to order. Randy climbed out of the ring and Ted and Cody followed suit. With glares to the injured men in the ring, the trio called Legacy walked up the ramp. Their steps were slow and deliberate, soaking in the high of their recent actions. Randy glanced at Ted then at Cody, finally raising their hands up, as if cementing Legacy's position in the company on the ramp.

Cody turned his head to look at the middle man. The blue-eyed killer was glaring at the audience, challenging them to do something if they were not satisfied with what he did. Cody could not say that he liked the man. He still remembered the stinging slap he had received from the Legend Killer and the humiliating and disrespectful slap that his father had received from the same man. But despite his mixed feelings towards the brunette, he knew the importance of loyalty. As long as Legacy was around, as long as they were on top, he knew where he stood. And that was with the man who brought him through hell and back but also brought him everything he could never have achieved alone.


End file.
